


The Scowl

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Kara tilted her head to one side as soon as Reverend Amos Howell scowled at her within a kitchen.





	The Scowl

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Kara tilted her head to one side as soon as Reverend Amos Howell scowled at her within a kitchen. Her eyes were wide after a tentacle emerged from his mouth. She dodged a few attacks and ran to the door. Kara ate the last cake slice earlier. She bought cakes.

 

THE END


End file.
